Conventional business computing systems allow users to selectively view predefined reports. A report draws data from a distinct data source, such as a database table or other data structure defined by metadata. Some systems allow a user to add fields or key figures from the data source to the report, or to remove data source fields/key figures therefrom. Systems may also allow users to customize the layout of a report or to select particular data of the fields for populating the report.
A typical user is unable to easily incorporate fields or key fields from a second data source into a report which is associated with a first data source. This limitation prevents users from discovering answers to business questions which may arise, particularly in cases where the business questions cross business areas (e.g., Payments and Delivery).
Systems are desired to facilitate the combination of reports associated with different data sources.